


The silence is overwhelming

by SpoopyDooper



Category: Laid to Rest (2009)
Genre: After sex thoughts, Angst, Bet ya never expected this pairing to exist, Fuckbuddies, Help me what have i created, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Preston is sad :(, Sad bois hours, Sharing a Bed, What's more angsty than crying on your crush's bed ?, kinda OOC, reconsidering your life choices while ur on your crush's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyDooper/pseuds/SpoopyDooper
Summary: Preston having some thoughts one late night
Relationships: Chromeskull/Preston, Jesse/Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The silence is overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to hurt my own feelings with this ultra rare pairing 
> 
> ( English isn't my first language so don't @ me , please )

Tonight was rather rougher than usual .

  
  


A call from Jesse around 11pm is enough to know what the man wants . Some whiskey , some small talks under the cool air of October . The dimly lit backyard under their feet as their eyes soar into the city’s view , taking flight from Jesse’s balcony only to return for a quick glance of each other . With every glimpse , though the sight of Preston may not mean much to Jesse , not anymore at least … But to Preston , seeing themselves around one another is a reminiscence to much simpler days , when he meant something to the cruel killer . 

Now , after Jesse’s wife sadly passed away and some time for the man to get himself back on his feet , Preston thought he could mend something that was once long forgotten . Their relationship . 

How foolish that thought was , the mere mention of it can now makes him laugh at his own stupidity . Things didn’t go the way Preston wanted , no , it went completely wrong the moment Jesse kissed him half-drunkenly in his own car . 

For this short period of time , the only thing existed between the two men is entanglement under the bed sheets . As days past , this only became more frequent . 

It wasn’t long before their lips meet , The smell of alcohol and sweet lust filled the air as they retreat to Jesse’s bedroom . The rest was blurry , foggy and indecipherable The first thing Preston noticed was Jesse being rougher than usual and the last thing he knows is he’s laying naked next to the other man , heaving , prepared for sleep to take him away . He wished he could kiss Jesse one more time . . . 

  
  


_ Time dripped from the faucet of slowly fading steamy air  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ It’s quiet , isn’t it ?  _

  
  
  
  
  


. . . . He shuffles . . . … what time is it ? It’s still late that’s for sure . . . He closes his eyes again . The man next to him stayed silent . . . 

His mind swirls under stream of thoughts , it’s quiet ... too quiet . It’s insufferable . 

He listened closely for Jesse’s breathing 

‘ is he asleep ?’ Preston pondered 

should he leave ? 

Preston fumbles at the blanket , fingers toying with its’ silky nature . Eyes wide awake . 

The beating of his heart vibrates through his body , he could almost hear it , his blood streaming inside , the fizz of a half-empty carbonated water standing on the dresser or the honking of cars a few miles away , or is he just going crazy ?

Flat on his back , Preston stares at the ceiling . He raises a hand , dreamily looks through it His attention focused on his ring finger .A third of his life is gone already ? 

The thought of getting married . . . he started to get rid of that idea for a while now . Maybe he’ll just stay single forever and kept going on dates to hook up or something . Relationships after relationships he’s tired of it . . . His mind wanders to Jesse 

Usually after they hooked up like this , they would always face away from each other and he would always leave early in the morning , no questions asked . Maybe Preston will be brave this time and turn to Jesse , so he did even though he knew Jesse won’t turn back . Preston takes in the sight before him , of his once was best friend who had changed so much after they met . A silent sigh . All Preston ever wanted from the start of this is to make things between them return to what they used to be , that’s impossible now isn’t it ? 

Preston looks at Jesse with longing eyes at the person he adores so much , for so long and yet this is what they have become . 

Preston knows the moment Jesse kissed him for the first time , that he was just a place holder . A toy for Jesse to play with then discard when he’s bored of him . That Jesse will soon find someone new and forgets about him . But for some reason , he pressed on , accepting that kiss , melting into it , he knows it wasn’t real but at least , he can pretend that it was 

How long has it been ? 8 years ? 

8 years . . . for  **this** ? Just to be treated like an outsider then used like some kind of cheap plastic ?

Preston couldn’t bare that thought , he tried to forget Jesse , he really did , getting in relationships left and right , hookups , 3-month long vacations ,working on self improvement , Hell even writing a book or something . For long enough he thought he got over it , but he didn’t , he never stopped loving Jesse , he only learned to how to live without him . 

He wished Jesse could just turn around and let him touch his face . He doesn't care how messed up Jesse’s face is , it’s the face of the person he loves and he just wanted to touch it if not then let him hold his hand , just for a moment , let him feel his warmth , just for a little while is enough. He doesn’t want to be Jesse’s Second Best anymore and doesn’t want to be viewed as so . He doesn’t want to be Jesse’s late night text when he’s looking for some fun . What even is he to Jesse ? He wanted to know, he needed to know everything , it’s not enough , this is not enough for those 8 years he wasted , it’s never going to be enough , he has so many things he wanted to tell Jesse , yet there’s so little time , how long are they going to do this for ? Is it already too late ? Is this going to be their last night before Jesse moved on with someone new ? What has he been doing this whole time , should he wake Jesse up and tell him the truth ? How would Jesse feel ? How would he react ? Do they even have a chance ?? 

Preston did nothing but let himself drowns in his own sorrow as the heavy dead silent of the room crushed him . If only he could escape from his own mind , tiny whispers of the past clings onto his back , wrapping his head but he doesn't want to fall asleep just yet , he wants to cherish every minute he’s allowed to be with Jesse on his bed , next to him . Preston reaches out his hand , wanting to hug the man beside him but was too afraid to wake him up . Each drop of time passed by was tantalising , both laid still but only one is awake . The room felt more bare as silence covered them like a weighted blanket . 

  
  
  
  


Time passed , it’s 4am . Preston lays restless . Subtle wrinkles formed on the blanket under his palm . 

Preston wondered what went wrong ? What happened to them ? They were such good friends but he moment he got accepted as Jesse’s right hand man everything collapsed between them . He didn't even get invited to Jesse’s wedding . . . Do Jesse hates him that much ? What did he even do to him before Princess Gemstone ? 

.

.

.

.

.

.

How could he be this helpless ? Yearning for something he can never have , from a man who will never love him? How would everyone think of him if they found out ? How would Jesse think of him ? Would he even…wants look at him anymore ? 

Preston found himself on the verge of tears . 

He knows what could be and what could have been him and Jesse . But he let it slipped away from him , it’s all his fault . He could’ve won him over but he can’t because he’s a COWARD . A MISERABLE COWARD WHO KEEPS RUNNING AWAY , A STUPID FUCKING COWARD HE AND JESSE COULD HAVE HAD A NICE LIFE TOGETHER JUST THE WAY HE WANTED IF HE COULD JUST SPIT IT OUT AND CONFESS 

Jesse could’ve heard Preston choking on his tears if he wasn't dead asleep . Preston didn't mean to cry but he has to , he needed to . . . . . . . . 

  
  
  
  


Tomorrow is another day , he wishes he could stay longer before falling into the dreamless oblivion . 

**Author's Note:**

> Believe when i say I was gonna write a 60k-word erotic novel of this paring but was too overwhelmed abt the idea and crank this out instead . - SD -


End file.
